


Fools who dream (City of Stars)

by kokosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: If you watched la la land, M/M, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokosoo/pseuds/kokosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo, a young aspiring actor who works as a waitre while going to castings, and Jongin, a dancer who earns his living dancing and singin in small shows, fall in love, but his great ambition to get at the top of their artistic careers threatens to separate them.(yes, this is the EXO version of La La Land that no one asked for)





	Fools who dream (City of Stars)

It seems that today is a busy day in Seoul, Kyungsoo thought while driving the highway full of cars that went towards the city. But he was in a good mood; today is the big audition for an upcoming historical drama that is supposed to be a great hit, with stars like Park Shin Hye and Gong Yoo. He felt excited, he always felt like this before an audition. The feeling never last long, because it seems that with almost every job that he tries to get, he always screws up something. If it’s not the lines, it’s the outfit, or the way he talks, it could be anything. Since he arrived in Seoul (two years ago), the best job that he got was as a bartender in a coffee store in front of SM entertainment. 

It’s better if he doesn’t think about that. It wouldn’t be any good if he got depressed before an audition. Today is another day of sun in Seoul, and there’s another chance for him at the door. 

…but he’s still stuck in traffic. He has work at 9 AM and it’s currently 8:30 AM. It’s seems that he’s going to be late, something that does not happen often. He always tries to be on time and never lose a day of work. It might not be his dream job, but it’s nice, his co-workers are friendly and some of them even are his best friends. And the most important thing: it’s just in front of SM Entertainment, his dream agency. Since he was a kid, he always dreamed to be part of SM, to be in the same agency as some of his heroes. It’s not like he wants to be and idol, he just want to be an actor, and be recognized as one. 

It’s been 10 minutes and he’s in the same place than before. Why there’s so many people trying to enter the city? And judging the concert of horns, everyone was thinking the same thing. Kyungsoo looked through the window and smiled. It was a beautiful day, the sun is shining, today may be the first day of his acting career, and nothing could go wrong. 

Except for the part that he didn’t remember one of his lines. It is just one word, and the casting director allows them to read the lines. But still, is just one word. Why can’t he just memorize it?  
—It’s pure madness. Madness, madness, madness —He keep repeating it. It isn’t even a difficult word, but it seems that he’s more nervous that he thought.  
While he was struggling with that word, he did not realize that the line started to move and there was a car honking for him to advance. The car advances, but as passes by his car, the owner stop beside him. He seemed young, younger than him, and owned an old-fashioned car. 

—Hey, what are you doing? Don’t you see that the line started moving? —The car’s owner said, while making a rude signal with his middle finger and accelerating the car to continue his way. Kyungsoo didn’t respond (the other didn’t gave him a chance), but he was furious. 

—What is his problem? Ugh, I should probably go— He said aloud, and continued his way. Today nothing could go wrong, he keep repeating himself. Nothing could put him in a bad mood, not the traffic, not the lines, and not even that rude stranger. 

When he arrived at his job, it was 8:58. Kyungsoo smiled at himself, today is a good day. Opened the door and greeted his co-worker and roommate, Kim Jongdae.  
—Hey, I didn’t saw you today. Minseok told me that you have and audition—Jongdae said while preparing the tables for the costumers. —That’s why you left earlier? You could have told me, you know. — He told him and gave him a disapprovement look. 

Kyungsoo signed. —Sorry, you know how nervous I got before an audition. I didn’t want to talk about it—. He put on his uniform and settled into the cash register, waiting for the first customers of the day to arrive. Jongdae only sighed and gave him a half smile. The audition was at 3 PM, and it’s nearby the coffee shop, so he has time to practice his line a little bit more, the costumers always came after 4PM, so he relaxed a little bit. 

—Madness. Madness. It was pure Madness—He keeps repeating the same word until Jongdae makes him go quiet. Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae questioning him until he saw who would be one of his first clients of the day. It was none other than the great Choi Siwon, one of the best actors from SM, one of his heroes, and one of the most well-known artists in Asia. He’s part of the legendary K-pop group Super Junior, and one of the most handsome actors in South Korea.  
While Siwon got closer to him to ask for his order, Kyungsoo had run out of words, he did not know what to tell to one of role models. Seeing the situation, Jongdae approached his side smiling. 

—A Cappuccino, please—Siwon said and smiled at him. At the same moment, Jongdae went to prepare his order.

—Right, of course—Kyungsoo said, still amazed—.It on us—. He said and tried to smile (but he thinks he looked creepy)  
—Oh, no, I insist—Siwon smiled and graved the coffee that Jongdae gave to him—. Thank you, have a good day—.He said, and payed for the coffee and left the shop, leaving and still amazed Kyungsoo and a crazy Jongdae. 

—Did you see him, Kyungsoo? Did you? —.Jongdae said, no, screamed to him. And Kyungsoo only smiled and nodded, because Siwon is his big role model and he just gave his role model a coffee. That’s not something that happens often. 

So, today is going to be an excellent day. 

The day continues and nothing out of the ordinary happens (or at least, nothing that is compared to meeting in person the great Choi Siwon), and without realizing it, it’s is almost three in the afternoon. Jongdae wishes him good luck as he leaves the shop, leaving to the theater where the auditions would be held. But as he was leaving, he did not see a woman entering the coffee shop and they both collided, the woman throwing coffee in Kyungsoo's white shirt. 

Well, here goes nothing, he thinks, while desperately looking for something else to wear. But since it was already late, he had no choice but to go to the auditions with his shirt stained. He tried to dry it while running through the streets, until he got to the theater. It was a small but nice theater; it reminded him to the one in his hometown. At the door, there was a group of men with exactly the same shirt as him, but in perfect condition. Suddenly, he felt unprepared and embarrassed by the way he looked, but he was already there and could not back down. So he just took a breath and waited for his turn.

What else could go wrong, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I had this La La Land idea for a while, so I decided to do something about it.  
> I should warn you: English is not my native languaje, so please excuse me if you see any grammatical error. In fact, tomorrow i have an english final, so this count as practicing, rigt?
> 
> Anyway, i hope you like it! If you see any typo, please just ignore it. Or if is really anoying you, you can message me over twitter: @kokosoo12


End file.
